My Overprotective Brothers
by panda.chan825
Summary: I love my brothers, but sometimes they can get a bit over the top... ONESHOT, Slight Shikatema


**HELLO! You guys make me love writing more and more. You guys should checkout some of my artwork too on my deviantart, Asian-panda825. Anyways this isn't going to be too long because it's 4am right now but I wanted to get this idea down. Just a simple one-shot centered around the Sand Siblings because they don't get enough love…unless it's an argument around Shikaino or Shikatema. Hehe, on with the story. :D**

'_Thoughts'_

It was a sunny, Sunday morning in the Sand Village of the Sand trio's home. Gaara was sitting at the breakfast table reading over some scrolls that were sent to the Kazekage's office last night.

"Good morning Gaara." Kankuro yawned walking into the kitchen and pouring himself some coffee before sitting with his brother. Ever since he had become Kazekage, he started becoming easier and easier to talk to.

"Morning Kankuro, what are you going to do today?" Gaara asked looking up from one of the many scrolls.

"Fix some of my puppets. Well some of the kids around the village are becoming more and more interested with the ancient art of puppetry." Kankuro mused.

Before Gaara could reply Temari came speeding down the stairs and into the kitchen. The two brothers looked up and gaped at her confused and stunned. Instead of wearing her usual black gown she wore she had on her civilian clothing without the green sash over her. To her brothers dismay it showed of more of her body than they remembered, since she hardly worse this outfit. When she wasn't on official duty she worse outfits similar to that of her Chunnin days. What was even more odd to them was instead of the four pigtails she usually had her hair was down and curled around her face; she even had make up on.

"Good morning boys! Did you have breakfast yet?" She asked smiling, completely missing the fact her brothers were starring at her speechless.

"Why are you dressed like that?!" Kankuro asked spitting out his coffee, some of which splattered on some of the scrolls; which Gaara just glared at him for.

"Hm? Oh I have a date. Remember those guys from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall that came last night? Well after you left and I was to show them out one of them asked me out to have breakfast since they were leaving in the afternoon!" She squealed.

"You don't even know him! Temari! You're the oldest aren't you suppose to be the wisest? Chicks man, so troublesome." Kankuro grumbled

The whole time Kankuro and Temari were going back and forth Gaara just sat there staring at them. _'Date? Has she ever had a date? Doesn't she have a thing for that guy in the Leaf Village? What's his name? I know he's Naruto's friend. Kiba? No that's the dog boy. The Hyuuga? Not possible, he's too stuck up for her…but she can be stuck up herself. Was it Uchiha? Impossible, my sister is not like all those other females. Lee? Ah what the fuck!? No I'd have to sit down and have a talk with her then. Shika…Shio…Shino….Shikaku? No isn't that's someone's father, wait that's the father of the boy…his name…SHIKAMARU! Yea, where's that boy?' _Gaara mused to himself.

"I'm going!" Temari yelled getting closer to Kankuro.

"No you aren't you idiot!" He argued. "Gaara help me here."

Before Gaara could answer there was a knock at the door. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at the door. Temari smiled and patted Kankuro's cheek and ruffled Gaara's striking red hair. She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Temari-San, ready to go?" The waterfall nin asked.

"She isn't going." Gaara interjected before he sent forward a rush of sand to slam the door in the nin's face.

"Gaara!" Temari screamed turning around.

"Hn. You don't know him and you're the sister of the Kazekage, I will not have you endangered Temari." He replied while looking through another scroll.

"Ugh! I'm going!" She opened the door and grabbed the nin's wrist before turning around and giving her brothers a death glare that made Kankuro gulp and sink into his chair. She dragged him away from the house and slammed the door with a gust of wind.

"Gaara, what are we going to do?" Kankuro asked.

"Guess today wasn't going to be relaxing after all." He mused getting up.

"We following her aren't we?" Kankuro asked his brother who simply opened the door and waited for his older brother to follow.

**Later after breakfast**

"Temari you are a lovely girl, I'd love to take you out on another date the next time I'm here." The foreign nin smiled.

"Thank you Kuro, yes I would love that too." Temari giggled walking out the restaurant with said boy.

"Gaara, you're the Kazekage and we are her brothers why are we just waiting, more importantly why are we hiding on the roof top?!" Kankuro harshly whispered.

"Shhhh Kankuro, I can't hear what they're saying!"

Temari and Kuro were having small talk when all of a sudden he grabbed her hips and leaned towards her. She blushed madly and froze where she stood.

"What the hell!? That's their first date!" Gaara and Kankuro screamed. Gaara pushed a burst of sand up from the ground and knocked Kuro right on his butt. The two Sand brothers jumped down from the roof top and landed gracefully by the two surprised ninjas.

"Gaara! What the hell?!" Temari screamed.

Temari moved to help him up when a girl ran up out of seemingly nowhere.

"Kuro-Kun!" The random girl screamed running towards them.

"Kun?" Temari questioned standing back up.

"Oh, Temari-San, Kankuro-San, Kazekage." She bowed respectfully.

"Hello Myuri-Chan." They greeted.

"Ah, you guys have met my boyfriend, Kuro!" Myrui smiled.

"Boyfriend?" Temari said while fuming with anger internally. Her brothers looked at each other and stepped back a couple feet.

"Mhhhm, we've been dating for four months now." She smiled.

Before Temari could say anything to Myuri about her cheater of a boyfriend another girl ran up to them. _'Another one?'_ Temari and Kankuro thought.

"Kuro-Kun!" She screamed before stopping in front of them. "Hello Temari-San, Kankuro-San, Kazekage, Myuri." She greeted as well.

"Sumiko-Chan what are you doing here?" Myuri asked.

"I was going over to my best friends place when I saw Kuro-Kun. You didn't tell me you were coming to visit me today!" She smiled.

"What?!" Temari and Myuri exclaimed.

"We've been dating for six months, he always tells me when he's coming to visit."

"You're boyfriend? He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for four months." Myrui smiled.

"He and I just went on a date this morning." Temari explained.

"Oh shit, this is gonna get dirty, whaaaat where'd Temari pull her fan out from?! They use fans as well?!" Kankuro screamed, where Gaara just rubbed his head where his headache was forming.

"Girls, I think this means we have a player who's infiltrated our village." Temari smiled sinisterly.

"Chyea!" The girls agreed opening their fans to the first purple dot.

"HELL YEAH!" The three screamed before swinging their fans and causing the boy to fly three villages over.

"I'm sorry girls." Temari smiled at Myrui and Sumiko.

"It's alright Temari-San, We'll see you tomorrow!" They smiled waving as they walked away.

"Let's go home boys, I'll make you guys your favorite onigiri!" She smiled walking towards them. The two looked at each other knowing how hurt their sister was. Kankuro gave her a sad smile and started walking by her side. When all of a sudden Gaara ran forward and lunged into Temari's slender body, wrapping his arms around her midsection.

"Wh-wha? Gaara?" Temari stammered.

"I'm sorry Temari, I didn't want you to get hurt." He mumbled.

Her eyes softened and she returned the hug. She rubbed his hair and he let go of her turning around and walking back home. She smiled and followed her brother as Kankuro started walking again placing a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

**One week later**

"Kankuro where's Temari? I haven't seen her since this afternoon. It's 8 o'clock now." Gaara asked looking up from yet another set of scrolls.

"I don't k-"

He was cut off as Temari came running into the kitchen in the same manner she had last week only this time she was dressed more like her normal self, the only difference was her four pigtails were replaced with one messy ponytail.

"I've got a date, you guys can make dinner right?" She smiled stopping in front of the table.

"Again?! With who?!" Kankuro yelled.

"Hehe, you'll see." She laughed just as a knock on the door sounded. She rushed to the door to open it.

"Are we following her again?" The puppeteer brother asked.

Gaara just remained silent as he watched Temari open the door. To his pleasure he saw a green jounin jacket appear.

"Guy's my date isn't a stranger this time! Its Shikamaru from our ally village remember?" She smiled turning around.

"Yo."

"Alright guys! I'm leaving don't wait up!" She smiled closing the door behind them.

"Wh-what? Gaara, we're gonna let them go? What if he kisses our sister?!" Kankuro yelled.

"We can't be overprotective forever." The red headed Kazekage smirked.


End file.
